Don't Let Me Be The Last to Know
by loverofcookies
Summary: “Well, it’s up to you, but the boy obviously plays for both teams, so why not?” said Mai, leaning back down again, convinced that was all that was needed. One-shot.


Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know

AN: Drabble, I've never actually written for Yu Gi Oh, sorry if it sucks. =P

Anzu dove for the volleyball, landing on her knees in the scorching sand, and returning it easily.

"Yes!" she cheered, high-fiving her partner, Yami, as both Yuugi and Jonouchi failed to hit it on their side of the net. He looked a little confused at first, but went along with it, and Anzu giggled slightly.

"That's twenty-four points," Anzu reminded them cheekily as Jonouchi grabbed the ball and prepared to serve. "Only one more and we win!"

Jonouchi grumbled.

"I know that," he said, getting ready. Anzu slid into position opposite Yuugi, readying herself. The ball flew over the net in her direction, and she caught the edge of it, sending it to Yami, who spiked it over the net effortlessly.

"Why do you have to make it look so easy?" Anzu complained, approaching her partner, who merely smirked at her.

"I thought you would be happy we won," he said, as Yuugi and Jonouchi ducked under the net.

"You guys won again," Yuugi said, panting slightly. Anzu blushed as he looked straight at her and let her eyes move away, before realizing moving them south was not the right decision. Not when none of her very male friends were wearing shirts.

"I demand a rematch," Jonouchi said, pointing at Yami, who merely continued to smirk triumphantly. "He doesn't know how to play the game my butt!"

"Just because I have never played that exact game doesn't mean I haven't played something like it before, Jonouchi," Yami said, exchanging his smirk for a friendly smile, though Jonouchi continued to frown playfully.

"So, Anzu?" asked Yuugi, and Anzu forced her wandering eyes to meet his innocent violet orbs. "Are you up for another game?" The others turned slightly towards her as well.

Anzu smiled, then gestured for them to go ahead.

"Nah, I'm beat," she said. "You guys wore me out. I'm just going to go hang out with Mai and Serenity for a while." She smiled at Jonouchi's look of protest.

"Oh, come on!" he said. "That was nothing compared to a duel!" Anzu just smiled.

"Maybe Honda will play with you," she suggested, and indicated the boy seated beside Serenity.

"Now there's an idea," Jonouchi said. "Hey, Honda!" He jogged over to where the other man was, and Anzu sat down beside Mai on her towel as Honda left to go with Jonouchi.

Anzu searched through her bag for her suntan lotion, then started applying it while watching the boys play. Her eyes often strayed to her oldest friend, and she had a permanent blush on her face as she watched him attempt to keep up with the taller boys.

"He likes you, you know," Mai's voice said from where she was sleeping/tanning on her towel, under her umbrella by Anzu. Anzu looked up suddenly, startled, and found Mai's mischievous purple eyes looking back at her knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anzu said defiantly, looking back at the boys, unable to stop her eyes as they shifted to Yuugi. Mai smirked.

'Like hell you don't,' she thought. She shifted upright, so that she was sitting beside Anzu, and removed her sunglasses.

"Yuugi," she said, and Anzu twitched slightly, before stilling herself. The only indication that she'd heard Mai was a small pink blush that dusted her cheeks. "I can tell he likes you."

_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete_

Anzu frowned slightly, knowing Mai couldn't see her since she had her back to her. She turned around slightly to face Mai, and found Mai watching her with curious eyes.

"How can you be so sure," Anzu said suspiciously, and Mai continued to smirk. She closed her eyes and laid back.

"Just trust me, hon," she said, putting her sunglasses back on. "Little Yuugi's got the hots for you, I know it when I see it."

"If you say so, Mai," Anzu said, smiling slightly. When she'd first met Mai, she'd thought she would _never_ like her. The girl was blunt, arrogant, and altogether forward. But she did have some redeeming qualities.

Anzu sighed quietly. Yuugi was still the second-best ranked duelist in the world, he'd grown a whole lot since everything began. Now he was only a couple inches below Yami (the first ranked duelist), and had developed a fan-base that had even his grandpa quaking in fear. Of course, that hadn't changed him. It was still his friends first.

'There's only one problem,' Anzu thought. She sighed, and Mai looked up again.

"What's wrong now?" Mai said, frowning. "I know you don't have that much experience with guys, but c'mon. The kid's practically a virgin, so he won't know any better."

"Mai!" Anzu said, cheeks burning. Mai scowled slightly, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's true," she said. "So what are you worried about?" Mai observed Anzu curiously.

'It's not a what,' though Anzu sadly. 'It's a who.' Her eyes moved from Yuugi to the boy opposite him on the same side of the net, her old volleyball partner. Mai followed her gaze and grew slightly more understanding. She drew in a sharp breath.

"So they shared more than thoughts in that puzzle," Mai said deviously, smirking.

Anzu turned quickly, hushing her friend with burning cheeks. Mai continued to smirk and eye the situation from behind her sunglasses.

"Well, it's up to you, but the boy obviously plays for both teams, so why not?" said Mai, leaning back down again, convinced that was all that was needed. Her eyes slid shut as she relaxed fully.

Anzu sighed yet again.

'It's not that easy,' she thought. 'They've been together forever, and I can't break them apart.'

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please…_

Anzu frowned, then discreetly checked her bathing suit before lying down next to Mai. Her eyes caught sight of Mai's swim suit, and envy swam through her. Not only was she wearing a sexy, black, two-piece, she filled it out perfectly. _She_ didn't have to worry about attracting men! Her eyes slid down to her own attire and she bit her lip. Her yellow bikini top had looked okay next to her washed-out jean shorts this morning, but now they paled in comparison to Mai's expert outfit planning. Anzu groaned internally.

She would just doze, and maybe when she woke up, everything would be better.

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

* * *

Yuugi swatted at the ball before somehow managing to send it to his partner, who easily spiked it over the net. Despite their similar build, looks, and height, he could never do it as easily as Yami. Yami turned to smile at him as they scored another point, and he shrugged, embarrassed that he couldn't really do anything.

"I think it's easy to see why you and Anzu won the first match," Jonouchi said, pointing dramatically at Yami. Yuugi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed for his friend, before turning to Yami.

"Sorry I can't help more," he said, and Yami smiled amiably at him.

"It's fine," he said, and Yuugi blushed slightly at the way he was looking at him. He was so new to this whole thing, and ever since they'd started being _together_ the smallest things made him uncomfortable. Thinking of this, his thoughts drifted back to his brown-haired, blue-eyed previously opponent, and he followed his mind to see her laying on her back beside Mai, obviously sleeping. He frowned.

'I know I'm with Yami now,' he thought. 'But I still can't stop thinking about Anzu."

He had always liked her, ever since he met her. In the beginning, he'd thought she was pretty, with sparkling eyes and a graceful body. He'd admired her loyalty to her friend's and her unwavering faith. But lately he'd been finding that his admiration was turning more physical. Yami had caught him the other morning with a very physical problem to deal with, and while he'd taken care of it easily, Yuugi was still very much aware that there was a problem, and he needed to fix it. But what to do?

* * *

"Shhhh…"

Anzu could hear voices in her hazy state, but she couldn't tell where they were coming from. The sun was warm on her stomach, and she stretched slightly, pointing her toes before relaxing once again.

"This is gonna be great!"

She'd actually fallen asleep, and she couldn't believe that she'd done that.

'Oh,' thought Anzu drowsily. 'I probably need some more lotion.' Something shifted in the sand nearby, and her ears heard a pumping sound. Her lazy eyes opened, long lashes slipping up slowly.

"Whaaaa…?" she said, and suddenly everything was sharp and clear, not to mention COLD and WET!

Anzu shrieked as she felt the cold water slip down her body, eyes shooting open to see Honda and Jonouchi holding water guns and wearing matching smirks. She also looked to her left and realized that Mai and Serenity had been soaked too. Mai did not look happy, and Serenity looked annoyed.

"You boys are in for a world of hurt," growled out Mai, tossing aside her sunglasses and grabbing her umbrella from the sand in one fluid motion. Both boys suddenly became nervous.

"You wouldn't really…" began Jonouchi.

"Would you, Mai?" finished Honda, as the two backed up with their water guns. Mai grinned evilly before letting one word slip from her lips.

"Run." The two boys took off down the beach, and Mai started to go after them, before Anzu stopped her.

"Wait," she said, digging around in the cooler for something. Mai sighed impatiently.

"Listen, I won't break any bones, alright? I'll just smack 'em around a little," she said, making an exasperated face, only to look at Anzu in surprise when she handed her a bag of ice.

"It's less messy," Anzu explained, smiling deviously herself. Mai returned the look.

"You got it, hon," she said, depositing the umbrella and grabbing the bag of frozen liquid. Anzu smiled as she watched her take off after the boys. She didn't see Yuugi come up behind her, and jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder, twirling around.

"Oh, Yuugi," she stammered, blushing. "You surprised me." Yuugi wore a concerned look.

"What happened? Why are you soaked?" he asked, handing her a towel. Anzu accepted it gratefully, choosing to ignore the little zap that went through her as she brushed against his hand.

"Honda and Jonouchi," Anzu said, and Yuugi sighed slightly. Anzu frowned.

"Now I have to put my sunscreen on all over again," she complained, fishing it out of her bag after she dried off. She squeezed some into her hand and started running her hands over her arms, then her legs.

Yuugi clenched his fists slightly. He closed his eyes, and started chanting to himself.

'I'm not going to do anything,' he said, in between his random chants. 'It would be wrong. I don't even know if Anzu likes me or not. And besides, Yami would KILL me.' He sighed, relaxing and wincing at the same time, as he remembered an occasion when Yami had demonstrated just how possessive he could be. But Anzu was right there… he whimpered slightly in his head, trying to calm his hormones. But then there was a warm, soft hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

"What?" he asked quickly, blushing slightly as he realized how close Anzu was.

Anzu blushed slightly as well. She knew this was a perfect opportunity, but still…

"Ummm… can you help me with my back?" she said, gesturing with the sunscreen bottle. Yuugi stared at it for a second.

'Oh, well,' thought Yuugi, before nodding, smiling weakly, and taking it from her. 'At least I'll die happy.'

_Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

* * *

Yami watched carefully from a safe distance away as his lover helped Anzu with her sunscreen. His lover was very good at what he was doing, actually, and he couldn't help but smirk as the girl all but purred.

Surprisingly, he was okay with this predicament. He was from a time, after all, where men took numerous lovers. It wasn't new to him to find strange love connections. And he could understand Yuugi's fascination with the girl. After all, she was stunning, and graceful, and her loyalty was definitely an asset. And that was merely as a person. As a friend, his friend, she was extremely valuable.

'Now,' thought Yami sneakily. 'How to get them to agree to this….?"

* * *

Anzu gathered herself more carefully in her blanket as they sat around the campfire. No one had thought that they'd be here this long, but it was nice, with the beautiful sunset, and the peaceful environment now that all the noisy kids were gone. She was a little cold, but that was easily cured by the blanket.

As she thought, she glanced over at Yuugi. He was staring into the flames, face a mixture of indecision and confusion. She frowned slightly. He, like the rest of the boys, had changed back into his clothes, and was now wearing his black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

'God,' thought Anzu. 'It's not just the fire that's making me hot.' And then immediately blushed at herself. It was clear she was hanging out with Mai too much!!!

She looked away quickly, only to see Yami looking at her thoughtfully. When she caught his gaze he blinked, then smiled at her. Anzu bit her lip.

'Why couldn't I be like normal girls and be in love with the latest movie star?' Anzu groaned. She buried her face in her blanket, only to hear someone saying her name. She looked up and saw violet eyes that she knew much too well.

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked curiously, inwardly shamed for all the thoughts she had just been having. He smiled at her innocently, and Anzu felt even worse. He was her best friend, how could she have thoughts like that?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk down the beach?" Yuugi asked, and Anzu immediately turned red. She chanced a glance at Yami, but he was in deep conversation with Mai, who turned to wink at her. Anzu bit her lip, then took Yuugi's offered hand and let him lead her down the beach.

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh, yeah, _

_C'mon let me be the one, c'mon now, ooh, yeah, _

_I need to hear you say,_

_You need me all the way_

_And I don't want to wait another day…_

_I want to feel the way you feel_

_Oh, c'mon_

They walked a fair distance from the others, then sat down on the beach. Anzu let her toes squish the sand as she thought about how much she wanted to jump her best friend.

'You're being highly inappropriate,' she scolded herself. 'He said he wanted to go for a walk. He didn't say he wanted to engage in those kinds of activities.' Sighing, she ran some sand through her fingers. 'He probably doesn't even know that I like him,' she thought glumly.

"Anzu?" Yuugi's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him.

"Yes?" she answered quietly, only to be completely surprised when he melded his fingers with hers and tugged her closer. Violet eyes stared into hers before she felt warm, soft lips against her own and she lost all thought. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He had somehow managed to get on top of her, and his hands were softly stroking her skin, raising goosebumps over it. Their lips parted, so that they could both breath, and Anzu let her hands travel down his body, exploring softly, before she pulled him closer so that they could lock lips again.

Yuugi couldn't believe it. He had waited so long for her, and she tasted so good, and…and…and Yami was right behind them. He pulled away from her, sighing. Anzu heard him sigh and opened her eyes, panting slightly.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Her eyes travelled upwards, and she saw Yami standing there, an amused smirk dancing around his lips.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Yami said, as Yuugi turned around. "Was I not enough for you?" Anzu blushed as she caught the double meaning, and Yuugi seemed to be turning pink as well.

"Well, it's just-" Yuugi stammered slightly. Yami's eyes slid over to Anzu, and she gasped as his crimson eyes stared heatedly at her.

Yami stepped closer, so that he was right in front of Yuugi.

"Just what?" he said, leaning in close to let his words travel over Yuugi's ear. Yuugi gulped.

Yami grinned predatorily. He looked at Anzu again and then back at Yuugi.

"Of course," he said, stepping back slightly. "If you were willing to share…." Yuugi's eyes shot open. Anzu looked like she might faint. She loved Yuugi, but she'd never thought that something like this….

Yuugi frowned. He had to explain to Anzu. Disregarding his older lover, he turned around and pulled Anzu up. She looked at him, hoping for an explanation. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Listen, Anzu," Yuugi said, voice almost breaking at one point. Anzu finally grasped what was happening, and shushed him with one finger.

"You don't need to say anything, Yuugi," she said, smiling at him. "I understand."

"You do?" Yuugi asked hopefully, warmth blooming in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, this would work out. Anzu smiled, her own heart beating rapidly.

"Yes," she continued. "We would have to share you." She looked at Yami, who looked like he was going to laugh slightly now. She scowled at him.

"It wasn't what I really wanted, but I guess I'm okay with it," she said, turning back to Yuugi, who was staring at her with wondering eyes.

"And you're really okay with it?" he asked hopefully, violet eyes shining. Anzu smiled, then leaned over to kiss him again. It was even better than the first time, she thought blissfully, pulling him closer. A cleared throat had them looking up again, both slightly hotter from their jaunt into passion.

Yami was watching them both with amused eyes. He started to walk closer.

"It was not merely Yuugi that would be shared in this relationship, Anzu," he said, and Anzu shivered when she saw the lust in his eyes. He came up behind her, and looked at Yuugi over her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"What do you have to say, Yuugi?" Yami said, grinning wickedly as he pulled Anzu back against him. Anzu looked at Yuugi, knowing that even though it felt so good to be pressed up against Yami, this decision was up to Yuugi.

Yuugi was still looking at Anzu. She looked at him curiously, and he stepped forward and looked at Anzu.

"It's up to Anzu," Yuugi said uncertainly. He watched her face twist with indecision, before she sighed.

'Oh, what the hey,' Anzu thought. 'Yami has always been my friend. And he is….appealing.' She blushed again.

"It's okay with me," Anzu said, smiling at Yuugi. In the end, she was getting more than what she wanted, Anzu thought. She arched back slightly as Yami found his way under her shorts, and Yuugi leaned forward to kiss her, then whisper in her ear.

"I love you," the sweet words echoed in her head, before she leaned forward to kiss Yuugi back.

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So…baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know_

AN: Alright peeps, that's all she wrote. Please review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
